Absorbent articles are well known in the art. These articles typically have an absorbent assembly which captures and absorbs bodily exudates discharged from the wearer. Typical absorbent articles include a topsheet facing the wearer, which permits fluid exudates to pass through, and a backsheet, which prevents the exudates from escaping from the absorbent article.
The toilet training stage may be referred to as the “point of exit” from the diaper product category because toddlers who have successfully completed toilet training typically no longer wear diapers. The age at which children are toilet trained in “developed” countries has increased steadily over the past several decades and is now, generally, in the range of about 24-48 months. One reason for which toilet training has become delayed is that significant technical improvements have been made in diaper dryness and comfort. For example, when wearing a typical modern diaper, the child may have dry skin even after one or more occurrences of urination. As a result, the child may feel little or no discomfort and often may not even be aware that he or she has urinated.
It is believed that if a signal were provided to the wearer upon urination, the signal could help in training the wearer. For example, the signal could provide slight discomfort to the wearer thereby alerting the wearer that he or she has urinated. There are disposable articles commercially available which provide feedback to the wearer upon urination.
However, it has been found during development of the present invention that several—sometimes contradictory—characteristics of feedback mechanisms are important. For example, it has been found during development of the present invention that an ideal feedback mechanism should ideally provide a temporary signal. The temporary duration of the signal helps to reinforce the association with the urination event. In other words, if the signal lasts too long or indefinitely the wearer may become undesirably accustomed to the signal. Additionally, a signal which persists may lead to undesirable impacts such as stress on the wearer's skin.
Another characteristic of well designed feedback mechanisms discovered during development of the present invention is that such mechanisms should be harmless to the wearer and the wearer's skin. For example, a feedback mechanism which provided prolonged contact of a urine saturated component with the skin could lead to skin irritation and, therefore, would not be ideal.
It has also been found during development of the present invention that ideal feedback mechanisms be unmistakable to the wearer. For example, if the signal provided to the wearer were too subtle or ambiguous the training benefit of the signal may not be effectively achieved.
Consequently, a need, therefore, exists for disposable absorbent articles and garments which provide urination feedback mechanisms which are as immediate and unmistakable to the wearer as possible. Such feedback mechanisms should also be temporary and harmless. It would be desirable to provide an article that can facilitate urinary toilet training by enhancing a wearer's awareness that urination has occurred by providing such a signal to the wearer while at the same time providing the protection of an absorbent article to prevent soiling of the wearer's clothing and surroundings.